The disclosure relates to a touch window and a touch device including the same.
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a touch device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be typically classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected due to the short between glass and an electrode when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panels.
For the electrode of the touch panel, a nanowire, which is a material substituted for indium tin oxide (ITO), has been spotlighted. The nanowire is a material superior to ITO in various aspects such as transmittance and conductivity.
Nonowires have a characteristic of scattering incident light thereto, so that an electrode including the nanowires may be opaquely viewed. Accordingly, the visibility of the touch panel may be degraded. In addition, when the electrode is formed by using the nanowire, an overcoating layer is additionally required to prevent the nanowire from being oxidized, which increases the thickness of the touch panel.
In addition, when the touch panel is patterned, the same materials are contained in the electrode, so that the selective patterning is difficult. In other words, different types of patterns must be formed in patterning, but the same materials are used in the patterning, so that one patterning process exerts an influence on another patterning process. Accordingly, the limitation in the structure of the touch panel is made.